Apenas
by Aline77
Summary: Depois de Stefan partir com Klaus, as coisas que deveriam melhorar por Klaus ir embora só começam a piorar e o único conforto que Damon e Elena conseguem encontrar é um com o outro. Depois do 2x22
1. Chapter 1

**Apenas... - Capítulo 1 (Pov Elena)**

E agora, como isso podia estar acontecendo? Sempre que uma coisa dava certo, outra dava

errado. Por que tinha que ser assim?

É claro que eu estou feliz por Damon estar bem, mas e Stefan? O que aconteceria com ele, agora que estava com Klaus?

- Como você está? – Damon me perguntou.

Não disse nada, só o abracei. Damon me deixava um pouco mais calma, de algum jeito. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e apertou os braços a minha volta.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Katherine disse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, não era para ter ido embora? – perguntei rapidamente antes que ela falasse qualquer outra coisa.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, logo vou embora. O que, está com ciúmes de alguma coisa? – ela disse com um tom de voz sarcástico.

- Vá embora logo, então – disse Damon, olhando fixamente para Katherine.

- Só vim avisar uma coisa, é melhor se prepararem para Klaus, ele está com Stefan, estou preocupada, alguém bem que poderia tentar salva-lo, não é, Elena?

Katherine sabia que isso me magoava, ela queria tudo que não tinha, ela não tinha Damon, também não tinha Stefan, ela os queria por isso. Eu não acreditava que ela realmente já tinha amado algum dos dois.

- Vá embora daqui agora, não me obrigue a tirá-la, Katherine – Damon estava mais irritado do que eu.

Katherine saiu do quarto tão rápido quanto entrou. Deixou tudo em um calmo silêncio.

Damon andou até a cama e se sentou, olhando para o chão.

- Talvez ela esteja certa, talvez devêssemos ir atrás de Stefan, Elena – Damon continuava a olhar para o chão.

Ele parecia triste, ele sentia que era sua culpa, Stefan tinha aceitado ir embora com Klaus para salvar sua vida, mesmo que a culpa não fosse de ninguém, Damon se sentia culpado.

- Eu não sei, talvez sim, talvez não, eu sinto falta de Stefan, já faz dois dias que nós não nos vemos, estou muito preocupada com ele, mas será arriscado se nós formos atrás dele, você não acha? – Damon podia ver nos meus olhos tudo que eu estava sentindo em relação a isso, que eu estava muito mais preocupada do que eu dizia estar e sentia medo, muito medo, de tudo o que estava acontecendo agora, antes, tudo desde que entrei nesse mundo de sobrenatural, eu era forte, mas às vezes não era o suficiente.

- Elena, por mim eu iria sozinho, mas eu não posso, não quero deixar você, agora é meu dever te manter segura – Damon dizia aquelas palavras de um jeito até nobre, o seu olhar me encantava.

Ele estava certo, eu sabia disso, agora nós dois mos manteríamos seguros, depois tínhamos muitas coisa a pensar. Mas, agora, tínhamos que manter todos seguros. Isso importava agora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas... - Capítulo 2 (Pov Damon) **

Tanta coisa tinha acontecido, para todos, mas principalmente para Elena, ela precisava de mim agora, eu precisava dela. Caminhei até ela e a abracei apertado.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, certo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- É só que tudo está acontecendo tão rápido, sem nenhuma pausa, quando eu finalmente estou me recuperando de uma coisa, outra acontece e sempre é assim, nada nunca é normal, não para mim – Elena estava muito abalada, ela precisava de todo apoio agora, primeiro sua tia e seu pai morrem e agora o namorado dela tem que ir embora com o cara que matou sua tia para salvar a vida do irmão.

È tudo minha culpa, eu sou um idiota, Jenna morreu por minha culpa, John também e agora Stefan tinha ido embora, por culpa de quem: minha. Elena perdia todos por culpa minha, eu merecia ter morrido.

- Damon... Você sabe que não é sua culpa, certo? Stefan fez a escolha dele, ele escolheu salvar você, a culpa não é de ninguém. – Elena estava tentando me ajudar, eu sabia disso, ela tinha perdido quase todos, era eu quem devia estar tentando ajudar ela, não o contrário.

Eu apenas fiquei lá, olhando para seu rosto, ela deu um pequeno e lindo sorriso.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, o sorriso crescendo.

- Eu te amo. – agora foi minha vez de sorrir.

Elena se aproximou de mim e me beijou, sorrindo, agora ela tinha um brilho nos olhos, um que eu não via faz muito tempo, um que me deixou lá, sorrindo pra ela.

- Elena, Damon, tem alguém em casa? – Jeremy gritou do andar de baixo.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que Jeremy viria aqui hoje. Ele veio hoje para ver Elena, tinha sido difícil para ela escolher ficar aqui, mas ela sabia que era o que queria e Ric agora estava morando na casa dos Gilbert, então foi uma escolha rápida e bem feita.

- Vamos. – desci com Elena até o andar de baixo.

- Oi, como você está? – Bonnie perguntou, ela sempre vinha com Jeremy.

- Hoje não vamos falar sobre mim, está bem? Eu não sou o centro do universo e nem quero ser, então vamos parar com isso. – Elena não queria ser grossa, mas o modo como falou deixava claro que ela estava irritada.

- Está bem então, sinto muito – Bonnie tentou consertar as coisas.

- Eu que sinto muito, não queria ser grossa, é só que sempre é sobre mim, isso às vezes cansa. – Elena deu um sorriso triste e abraçou Bonnie. – E você, Jer? Como está levando tudo? Isso de ver os mortos é estranho.

- Realmente, mas eu vou me acostumando mais a cada dia, daqui a pouco já é normal. – Jeremy sorriu pra Elena e ela sorriu de volta.

- Mas ninguém ainda me explicou o que aconteceu, e então? – Elena olhou para Bonnie e Jeremy.

- Você sabe que eu trouxe Jeremy de volta a vida, as bruxas mortas falaram que teriam conseqüências. – Bonnie olhou de Jeremy para mim e de mim para Elena – Eu acredito que seja isso, essa seja a conseqüência.

- Hum, faz sentindo, Jeremy morre, volta a vida e vê os mortos – eu falei, olhando para Bonnie.

- E então, vamos ou não para o Grill? – Jeremy perguntou, percebendo a crescente tensão - Vamos – disse Elena e nos conduzimos para fora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apenas... – Capítulo 3 (Pov Elena)**

Damon não tirava os olhos de mim, Bonnie não tirava os olhos de nós, Jeremy não tirava os olhos de Bonnie.

Bonnie conseguia perceber que tinha algo acontecendo entre eu e Damon, nós ainda não tínhamos dito nada a ninguém, mas ela conseguia perceber no nosso olhar. Eu precisava contar para ela, cedo ou tarde. Eu ainda não estava pronta para contar a alguém, mas Bonnie sempre foi minha melhor amiga, talvez eu devesse contar a ela, logo.

- Damon, eu posso falar com você um minuto? – eu teria que contar para ele que eu contaria para ela.

- Claro. – Damon e eu fomos um pouco para longe de Jeremy e Bonnie – O que está acontecendo?

- Eu vou contar para Bonnie, eu preciso contar para ela, se eu não contar, ela vai acabar percebendo uma hora ou outra. – eu falei tudo de uma só vez

- Talvez seja melhor você contar mesmo para ela, será bom para você, poder contar tudo para ela, novamente. – Damon deu um pequeno sorriso pra mim e me abraçou.

Eu sorri pra ele e voltamos para a mesa onde Jer e Bonnie estavam.

- Bonnie, está tudo bem se eu for para sua casa depois? – perguntei para ela.

- Claro. – talvez ela imaginasse o que eu queria conversar com ela.

- Bonnie, eu simplesmente não sei como vou contar. – eu estava falando a verdade.

- Só diga e eu vou ouvir, Elena, você precisa saber que pode confiar em mim, você sabe disso certo? – Bonnie parecia preocupada, com alguma coisa, com tudo.

- Eu sei Bonnie, é que você será a primeira pessoa que eu contarei, mas você tem que prometer que não contará nada para ninguém, nem para o Jer. – eu posso confiar em Bonnie, ela não contará nada a ninguém – É sobre... Damon e eu... Bonnie, você tem que entender que não pode dizer nada do que te contarei para ninguém.

- Eu prometo. – Bonnie estava olhando fixo para mim, ela sabia o que eu iria falar.

Eu comecei a contar tudo para ela, desde o início, quando terminei de contar, Bonnie me abraçou.

- Elena, eu só não entendo por qual razão você não me contou antes, eu não gosto de Damon, mas se ele faz você se sentir melhor, se sentir feliz, eu vou me sentir feliz com isso. Você já devia saber disso. – Bonnie deu um pequeno sorriso pra mim e me abraçou de novo.

- Eu sei. – falei e a abracei mais apertado ainda. – Eu sei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apenas... – Capítulo 4 (Pov Stefan – Pov Damon)**

**(Pov Stefan)**

- Está pronto? – Klaus perguntou assim que acordei.

- Claro, vamos. – estava na hora de caçar, minha hora preferida ao dia.

- Hoje eu tenho um desafio para você, eu preciso que você ache uma pessoa para mim, uma bruxa, você só a viu uma única vez, deve saber quem ela é. – é claro que eu sabia

- Como a acharei? – perguntei.

- Ela não está muito longe, resolveremos isso depois de nos alimentarmos. – Klaus sorriu para mostrar as presas.

**(Pov Damon)**

**- **Ei, bom dia, como foi ontem com Bonnie? – eu abracei Elena e beijei sua bochecha.

- Foi ótimo, Bonnie entendeu muito melhor do que eu imaginava. – ela sorriu para mim.

Eu sei que Elena me ama, não poderia acontecer outra coisa mais feliz para mim, mas eu não queria apressar ela, com nada, Stefan tinha acabado de ir embora, eu não queria que ela sentisse que tinha alguma obrigação.

- Sério? Isso é bom. O que ela disse? – eu iria tentar ao máximo manter tudo no seu lugar certo.

Se Stefan voltasse, ele provavelmente estaria diferente, Klaus o teria matado se ele continuasse o mesmo, mas se acontece qualquer coisa entre eu e Elena, o que aconteceria se Stefan voltasse? Tudo continuaria o mesmo entre nós? Eu não queria ter resposta para essas perguntas, elas poderiam ser assustadoras.

- O que foi? – Elena perguntou, o meu olhar expressava a confusão que eu estava sentindo.

- Nada, não se preocupe. – ela realmente não precisava se preocupar com a minha loucura.

- Você me disse que eu posso contar com você para o que precisar. Você sabe que também pode contar comigo, certo? – ela iria tentar me fazer lhe contar o que eu estava pensando, mas se eu falasse em Stefan ela iria ficar triste e eu não queria isso.

- Eu sei, mas... Apenas deixe para lá. – segurei suas mãos e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Só desta vez, na próxima você me contara. – Elena deu um sorriso e era por esse sorriso que eu falava nada que envolvesse Stefan para ela, enquanto ela continuasse pensando em outras coisas, ela estaria bem, não totalmente feliz, mas bem o suficiente para agüentar outro dia. Eu sorri para ela e a beijei, eu não quero apressar ela em nada, mas eu a amo,

então é isso. Eu vou tentar deixar ela feliz, enquanto eu tento estar feliz. Eu agora estava sendo seu porto-seguro. O único problema disso é que eu tinha que estar forte emocionalmente e isso era meio difícil, depois de tudo.

Você está fazendo isso de novo, de ficar parado, com os seus pensamentos que pelo seu rosto dá para perceber que te machucam só me diga o que está acontecendo. – Elena estava certa, isso me machucava, mas ela também se machucaria com eles.

- Se isso me machuca, te machucara ainda mais, Elena. – eu disse a verdade, era a única coisa que poderia dizer.

- Eu não me importo, Damon, você é uma das únicas pessoas que me restou, se compartilhar isso com alguém vai te fazer se sentir melhor, eu vou ficar bem. – ela sempre tinha razão, não adiantava mais tentar esconder dela para tentar protegê-la, se ela queria me proteger, eu contaria pra ela. Sem mais segredos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apenas... – Capítulo 5 (Pov Jeremy – Pov Elena)**

**(Pov Jeremy)**

- O que está acontecendo? – Bonnie perguntou.

- O de sempre, que cada vez está mais difícil, mesmo que eu diga para todos que fica mais fácil. – só Bonnie sabia a verdade, nada ficava mais fácil.

- Você devia falar com alguém além de mim sobre isso, Elena ou Ric, então ficaria mais fácil. Você tem que entender, Jer. – Bonnie só quer ajudar, eu sei disso.

- Eu não quero que eles tenham mais problemas, eles já estão passando por tantas coisas, como eles ficariam? – era ela que tinha de entender.

- Jeremy, se você não contar para eles que todos aparecem para você, eu contarei, eu não acho que seja fácil suportar todos que morreram e eram próximos a você aparecendo assim e falando várias coisas para você. – era contaria para eles.

Acordei com o despertador apitando alto, era só um sonho e mesmo que fosse pouco, era ruim, muito ruim.

- Bom dia, Jer. – Vicki sorriu pra mim.

- Eu acabei de acordar, será que não posso nem ter uma manhã normal agora? – perguntei para ela.

- O deixe em paz. – Anna chegou por trás de mim e sorriu. – Jeremy?

- As duas têm que me deixar em paz, eu estou cansado disso! – eu não podia mais suportar isso, elas iriam me deixar maluco.

- Jeremy, está tudo bem? – Ric entrou em meu quarto, agora que ele estava morando aqui.

- Sim, claro, por qual razão não estaria? – eu sempre ficava meio nervoso quando alguém me fazia essa pergunta e eu sabia que não estava tudo bem.

- É só que eu ouvi alguém e achei que fosse você, deixe para lá. – Ric sabia que era eu, falando com minhas ex-namoradas mortas. As coisas eram assim agora.

**(Pov Elena)**

Damon estava sorrindo para mim, nós ficamos conversando toda noite, era bom eu ter Damon, ele sabia como me fazer sorrir quando tudo o que eu queria era chorar. Eu sorri para ele e o beijei.

- Sabe, você está melhor. Tem um brilho nos olhos, um sorriso no rosto. – Damon disse, era verdade, isso era graças a ele.

- Isso é por sua causa, sem você eu estaria chorando e me lamentando até hoje. Mesmo que eu ainda esteja muito triste, você está certo, eu estou melhor. – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Me deixa feliz saber que eu posso te deixar feliz. – ele disse, sorrindo cada vez mais.

Ele me beijou e nós ficamos ali. Sentados no sofá nos beijando. Só os dois, sem dor ou mágoas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ric entrou pela porta da frente e perguntou quando viu Damon e eu, agora não daria para esconder, não só dele, de todos, estava na hora de contar a verdade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apenas... – Capítulo 6 – (Pov Elena)**

- Ric... Hum... – Damon disse, ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Por qual razão vocês não contaram nada para ninguém? – Ric já sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que ele viu disse tudo.

- Bonnie sabe, eu só contei para ela. – eu disse, olhando para baixo, eu não conseguia encarar Alaric.

- Elena... – Damon sussurrou em meu ouvido – Acho que já está na hora de contarmos a verdade, para todos.

- Você tem razão, eu sei disso, mas não quer isso não quer dizer que eu estou pronta para contar a todos. Principalmente Caroline e Jeremy, você matou Jeremy e se lembra do que fez com Caroline? – eu perguntei.

- Claro, eu salvei a vida dela, quando Tyler me mordeu, acho que você ainda não sabia disso, certo? – eu estava surpresa, ninguém havia me contado isso.

- É verdade, ninguém me contou o que aconteceu. – eu disse.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Ric disse, eu e Damon nos viramos para ele.

- Bem, por minha parte eu não vejo nada de ruim em vocês juntos, isso é bom, para os dois. - Ric disse – E eu acho que devo deixar vocês sozinhos, estou indo.

Eu acordei com o toque de meu celular, quem poderia estar ligando essa hora? Bonnie? Caroline? Não era surpresa assuntos que não podiam esperar.

Olhei para o identificador de chamadas e primeiro ache que ainda estava dormindo, mas então vi claro, estava escrito: Stefan.

Atendi.

- Stefan, o que está acontecendo? Onde você está? Você está bem?

Damon chegou assim que falei Stefan, ele queria notícias do irmão.

- Eu não posso responder suas perguntas, sinto muito, só queria ouvir sua voz. – Stefan falou, sua voz estava diferente, por um segundo pensei que podia ser Klaus, mas mesmo que sua voz estivesse diferente eu ainda a reconhecia.

- Stefan, não... – mas era tarde demais, ele já havia desligado. Lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto, eu havia perdido minha chance.

Damon estava com o celular na mão, estava tentando ligar para Stefan. Eu fui para perto dele e ele segurou minha mão com a sua que estava livre.

- Isso não vai dar certo... Stefan com Klaus... –eu estava desesperada por causa de Stefan, eu estava conseguindo aguentar, mas a ligação dele mudou tudo, virou tudo de cabeça para baixo, ele estava fora fazia menos de uma semana e parecia quase um ano.

- Eu sei disso. Elena... – Damon queria me falar algo, mas não sabia como.

- O que foi? – ele ainda na tinha dito nada. Ele só me abraçou.

- Eu te amo. – ele me abraçou mais apertado – Só isso.

Ele sorriu para mim, eu ainda tinha ele, isso era o suficiente para eu suportar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apenas... – Capítulo 7 – (Pov Damon)**

Elena tinha conseguido voltar a dormir, eu estava no andar de baixo bebendo. Já estava quase de manhã, eu tinha ficado com Elena a noite toda, ora a confortando ora sendo confortando por ela.

- Damon, você ainda está acordado? – Elena perguntou, ela estava no topo da escada.

- Eu achei que você estava dormindo. – disse – Eu não consegui dormir.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? – Elena perguntou e desceu as escadas.

- Como poderia recusar? – disse para ela.

- Você estava péssimo, está melhor? – ela estava bastante preocupada comigo, depois da ligação de Stefan, mais cedo ela já havia demonstrado que eu importava para ela tanto quanto o Stef, mas ainda assim era uma surpresa ver isso, depois do que aconteceu nos últimos meses, demorou pra tudo resolver-se entre nós, as coisas tinham mudado bastante.

- Estou, mas as coisas não voltaram a ser como antes, eu tenho certeza disso. – era uma verdade que eu não queria ter admitido, mas eu não poderia mentir, não para Elena.

- Eu sei, mas vamos continuar tentando, ainda há esperança, ele vai voltar, Damon. – eu queria ter todo esse otimismo dela.

- O único problema é que eu não tenho esse seu otimismo, Elena, você sabe bem o motivo disso. – ótimo, mais uma vez eu deixei Elena triste, era só o que eu sabia fazer, eu nunca mereceria ela – Sinto muito.

Elena não olhava diretamente para mim, ela caminhou até meu lado e se inclinou para me beijar.

- Mesmo que você ache que é tudo sua culpa, não é, nós já tivemos essa conversa e você tem que parar com isso, agora, vamos descansar, será um dia cheio, não é? – ela sorriu para mim e me fez acreditar nela, que nada disso é minha culpa. Eu sei que vou fazer as coisas certas agora, por Elena.

- Você vai mesmo contar para eles? – perguntei enquanto subíamos a escada.

- Vou, eles são meus amigos, minha família, eles iram entender, Bonnie e Ric entenderam.

- Eu sei, mas será estranho. – ri e beijei sua bochecha.

- Eu achei que fosse você que estivesse me dizendo que seria melhor contar para eles. – ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Ei, eu não disse nada, eu ainda acho que será melhor contar para eles. –a beijei e nós fomos dormir, o dia seria realmente longo.

O dia está lindo. Eu estou me sentindo melhor do que me sinto faz muito tempo, os rastros daquela dor que parecia que iria durar para sempre haviam ido embora.

- Hey. – Damon disse entrando no quarto e sorrindo. – Eles estão nos esperando no Grill.

Eu apenas sorri para ele, o observando, eu nunca admiti isso, mas eu o amo, eu simplesmente não sei o que teria feito se ele tivesse morrido. Logo afastei esse pensamento, nada me deixaria triste, não hoje.

- Está pronta? – ele perguntou e sorriu.

- Mais do que nunca. Vamos. – disse e fui para o lado dele, estava na hora, eu estava realmente pronta, mas ainda estava um pouco nervosa. Esse nervosismo passou assim que Damon me beijou. Sim, eu estava mais pronta do que nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apenas... – Capítulo 8 – (Pov Caroline –Pov Elena)**

**(Pov Caroline)**

- Hey, ai estão vocês! – disse sorrindo e abracei Elena. Ela havia me implorado para vir e foi preciso, eu iria sair com o Tyler e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de enfrentar Matt no Grill, parecia que fazia muito tempo que havíamos terminado, mais fazia apenas poucos dias.

- Obrigada por vir, eu sei que é difícil para você, com Matt. – Elena deu um mínimo sorriso para mim.

Bonnie estava indiferente, como se já soubesse o que Elena iria dizer, como se não fosse uma surpresa Elena chamar Ric, eu, Jeremy e ela urgentemente. Ric também estava assim.

Tantas coisas estavam passando pela minha mente. Tyler, Matt, minha mãe. Mas dava para perceber que Elena diria algo importante, então eu iria me concentrar nisso.

**(Pov Elena)**

**- **Como eu vou contar para eles? – sussurrei para Damon. Ele apenas olhou para o lado, como se também não soubesse como contar. Eu teria que dizer.

- Eu não sei como contar, tem tanta coisa acontecendo. – eu disse. Depois disso, comecei a dizer tudo, sobre a ligação de Stefan e o motivo pelo qual os chamei aqui, sobre Damon e eu. Após contar, me senti bem mais calma.

- Você conseguiu! – Damon sussurrou para mim e me abraçou.

Todos estavam surpresos. Até Ric e Bonnie, tanta coisa tinha acontecido que eles não sabiam que eles tiveram surpresas.

- Vamos lá, isso não é a maior surpresa do mundo. – Damon disse, um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Eu nunca entendi por qual razão você tinha escolhido ficar na casa dos Salvatore, agora dá pra entender. – disse Jer.

- Como você conseguiu ficar sem contar nada para ninguém? Nem mesmo para mim ou para Bonnie? – Caroline perguntou.

- Eu contei para Bonnie, ela já tinha percebido alguma coisa, então eu contei apenas para ela, faz poucos dias. – eu disse, esperando que Caroline não ficasse triste por eu ter contado só para Bonnie, mas isso já tinha passado, Caroline não era mais a menina que fazia drama por tudo.

- Uau! Mas, você finalmente parece melhor, talvez eu tenha que agradecer ao Damon por isso. – Caroline riu e me puxou para um abraço.

- Você realmente tem. – Damon disse com um tom de brincadeira e me puxou para perto dele de novo.

- Está bem! Obrigada Damon, por conseguir deixar a Elena feliz de novo, achei que demoraria para isso acontecer. – Caroline disse sorrindo, era estava sendo totalmente sincera enquanto dizia isso.

Eu podia sentir, as coisas tinham melhorado e melhorariam ainda mais. Como estava me sentindo mais cedo era pouco perto de como estava me sentindo agora. Damon estava se dando muito bem com meus amigos, agora, isso era o suficiente para alegrar o meu dia, mas tudo que estava acontecendo. Tudo finalmente estava começando a dar certo, eu só espero que continue assim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apenas... - Capitulo 9 (Pov Elena - Pov Stefan)**

Eu estava sentada na sala com Damon, ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, nós estávamos conversando sobre ontem, quando eu contei para todos sobre nós.  
>Meu celular começou a tocar e eu o peguei para ver quem era.<br>- Elena, você e Damon precisam vir para o Grill agora! - Bonnie estava quase gritando.  
>- Estamos indo, o que houve? - perguntei.<br>- Eu conto para vocês quando chegarem aqui, rápido. - sim, Bonnie estava desesperada. Eu me perguntava o que podia ter acontecido de ontem para hoje, mas eu sabia, muita coisa podia ter acontecido,

- Bonnie, Jer, o que está acontecendo? - será que as namoradas mortas de Jeremy tinham dito alguma coisa?  
>- Eu não sei de nada, ela só disse que eu tinha que vir e me contaria o que estava acontecendo quando contasse para vocês. - Jer disse. Eu olhei para Bonnie, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa.<br>- Stefan me ligou. ele disse que Klaus não nos deixaria em paz mesmo que o sacrifício já tenha acabado, que nós tentamos matar ele. - Bonnie tinha razão para estar do jeito que estava, se Klaus voltasse para Mistyc Falls, ele faria mais estragos do que já tinha feito, se mais alguém morresse por culpa dele… Se ele fizesse qualquer coisa com Damon ou Stefan…  
>- É a nova missão de séculos dele? Ele passou 500 caçando Katherine, agora ele ira fazer isso com a gente? - Damon estaria gritando se não estivéssemos no Grill.<br>- Stefan falou que ele está voltando, que Klaus disse que todos morreriam de alguma jeito, então não faz diferença se ele voltar. - Bonnie disse, agora eu estava com medo, mas de algum jeito feliz por saber que Stefan voltaria.  
>- Ele falou quando voltará? - Damon perguntou para Bonnie.<br>- Logo. - foi a única coisa que Bonnie respondeu, ela estava agindo de um jeito estranho.  
>- Eu preciso ir, falo com vocês depois. - Bonnie saiu andando, Jeremy ficou lá.<br>- Faz quanto tempo ela está agindo assim? - perguntei para ele. - Ontem ela estava normal.

- Eu sei, ela está assim desde que chegou para me buscar, ela estava desse jeito, sem falar muito. Eu iria atrás dela, mas ela provavelmente pegou o carro. - Jeremy disse, eu percebi que ele não sabia mais disso do que Damon e eu.  
>Bonnie apareceu na porta.<br>- Jeremy, você vem? - ela estava agindo cada vez mais estranho.  
>- Hum, claro, tchau. - Jer disse e foi andando. <p>

**(Pov Stefan)****  
><strong>

- Está na hora, vá lá e os faça acreditar que você está lá para ajudá-los. - Klaus disse, eu tinha conseguido tudo que ele havia me pedido, agora era a hora final, eu teria que convencê-los que eu estava do lado deles, não seria difícil.  
>- Eu irei, eles acreditarão, mas o que você planeja? - perguntei para Klaus, ele me dizia o que fazer, mas qual eram seus planos?<br>- Sem perguntas, apenas faça o que eu digo. Vá logo. - Klaus disse e em um segundo já não estava mais ali.  
>Eu iria para o meu rumo, sabendo o que teria que fazer.<p>

**(Pov Elena)**

Damon não havia dito nada desde que chegamos, ele só se sentou na sala e foi beber, eu subi para o quarto, ele estava precisando ficar sozinho. Mas já havia passado uma hora desde que chegamos e ele ainda estava na sala, resolvi descer para ver ele, eu tinha certeza que ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Triste, precisando de alguma coisa que não sabe o que é.  
>- Como você acha que vai ser agora? - Damon perguntou, sentado em frente a lareira, olhando para as chamas.<br>- Eu estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta, mas são duas as coisas que eu quero saber como ficarão. - e tudo agora se voltaria para isso.  
>- Pra mim uma das coisas é mais importante, você sabe o que é… - sim, eu sabia.<p>

- Eu não posso dizer que as coisas mudarão completamente entre nós, Damon, eu não sou Katherine e não irei estar com os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas outra coisa é que… Eu te amo, e eu sei que é a primeira vez que eu digo isso, mas é a verdade e não é pelo fato de Stefan voltar que eu vou te deixar. - Damon caminhou até mim e me abraçou junto dele.  
>- Eu acredito em você… Elena, deixe que eu fale com ele. - Damon beijou o topo de minha cabeça.<br>- Elena… Eu senti sua falta. - Stefan disse, ele estava aqui, eu me virei para ele.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apenas... - Capitulo 10 (Pov Damon - Pov Elena)**

**(Pov Elena)****  
><strong>

Eu primeiro me virei para Stefan e depois corri até ele.  
>- Você está aqui, como você está? - perguntei assim que cheguei ao lado dele. Damon também estava parado ao lado dele.<br>- Eu estou bem, mesmo que tenha sentindo sua falta. - Stefan disse. Damon e eu temos que contar tantas coisas para ele.  
>- Eu também senti sua falta, mas aqui está você, de algum jeito eu sabia que você conseguiria voltar. - Stefan parecia diferente, mas deveria ser só uma impressão minha. Eu estou ótima, tudo está ótimo, ficava repetindo para mim mesma, mas algo estava completamente errado. <p>

**(Pov Damon)****  
><strong>

Eu pensei que seria diferente quando Stefan voltasse, mas a única coisa que estava diferente era Stefan. Ele olhava para o lado, como pensando em o que fazer a seguir, como se cada movimento fosse planejado com antecedência. Ele havia ficado uma hora conversando comigo e com Elena. Agora ele tinha acabado de subir.  
>- Elena, quando Stefan descer, acho que é melhor eu falar logo com ele. - eu sussurrei para ela.<br>- Espere pela manhã, acho que será melhor, ele está… Diferente. - Elena disse, eu não tinha sido o único a perceber.  
>- Sim, talvez ele tenha passado por muita coisa, amanhã eu vou conversar com ele, sobre muitas coisas, sobre tudo. - eu disse, realmente seria sobre tudo. <p>

Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, estava tentando processar tudo o que aconteceu hoje.  
>- Eu fiquei sabendo que Stefan voltou? - Katherine disse. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?<br>- Acho que você não sabe já que está aqui, mas Klaus está voltando. - eu não queria mais problemas e provavelmente Katherine será um problema se ficar aqui.  
>- Eu sei disso, Klaus está atrás de mim, é melhor ter outras pessoas que lutariam com ele do que lutar sozinha com ele, além, Stefan voltou, eu estava com saudades dele. - Katherine disse, parada na porta.<br>- Ótimo, então por qual razão você está no meu quarto e não no dele? - eu perguntei.

- Uma razão, eu sei que você e Elena estão juntos, ou estavam antes de Stefan voltar, mas você quer Elena, você quer ser a escolha dela, eu quero Stefan, a única coisa que impede eu e Stefan e você e Elena são eles mesmos.  
>- O que você está sugerindo, Katherine? - eu perguntei. Ela estava com algum plano na cabeça, um que eu não faria parte.<br>- Nada muito grande, nem pode ser chamado de plano, eu só acho que nós temos interesses em comum e poderíamos nos ajudar nisso, me ajude com Stefan que eu posso te ajudar com Elena. - ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Vamos lá, Damon, eu sei que é o que você quer.  
>- Não, Katherine, eu não sou um psicopata manipulador igual a você. - eu disse.<br>- Está bem, Damon, eu posso muito bem conquistar Stefan de novo sozinha. - ela disse e saiu do quarto.  
>Agora sim tudo mudaria, eu desci e fui para sala beber um uísque. O que aconteceria? Ninguém sabia a resposta.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Apenas... - Capitulo 11 (Pov Elena - Pov Katherine - ****Pov Damon)**

**(Pov Katherine)****  
><strong>

Se Damon não iria me ajudar, eu ia conseguir sozinha, eu havia voltado por Stefan, eu conseguiria ele dessa vez.  
>- Katherine… - Damon disse, talvez ele tivesse mudado de idéia.<br>- Mudou de idéia? - eu perguntei.  
>- Claro que não, eu só queria saber como você entrou aqui, se você não foi convidada para entrar. - Damon disse.<br>- Elena morreu, eu não sei o que vocês fizeram que ela está bem, viva e humana, mas ela morreu. - eu disse. Será que era assim tão difícil de perceber isso, que eu podia entrar pelo fato de Elena ter morrido?  
>- Tem lógica isso que você disse. - Damon falou. - E esse seu plano… Não é totalmente ruim, mas você terá que tentar bastante pra me convencer a ajuda-lá. Boa noite, Katherine.<br>- Boa noite, Damon. - era inevitável, Damon iria me ajudar com isso, nem que fosse só pela

parte de eu e Stefan. Eu o convenceria. 

**(Pov Elena)****  
><strong>- Elena. - Stefan disse assim que acordei. - Bom dia.  
>- Bom dia, como você está? - perguntei.<br>- Bem, melhor do que ontem. - ele disse. - Katherine está aqui.  
>- O que? - eu não podia acreditar. - Ela está aqui? Quando ela chegou?<br>- Ontem a noite. - Damon respondeu. - Ela veio para ficar, dessa vez ela não vai embora, Elena.  
>- Onde ela está? - eu perguntei<br>- Lá embaixo. - eu sai do quarto com passos longos e Damon foi atrás de mim.  
>- Elena… - ele sussurrou. - Não discuta com ela, por favor, ela voltou por Stefan e não vai medir esforços para conseguir o que quer.<br>- Está bem. - eu disse e abracei Damon para sussurrar uma coisa em seu ouvido. - Fale com Stefan enquanto eu falo com Katherine.  
>- Eu estava pensando nisso. Agora, por favor, não irrite Katherine. - Damon beijou o topo de minha cabeça e foi para o quarto conversar com Stefan.<p>

- Elena. - Katherine disse assim que cheguei na sala. - O que você quer?  
>- Você tem como sua missão nunca nos deixar em paz? - perguntei.<br>- Você ouviu Damon, não me irrite, eu não estou de bom humor hoje. - Katherine disse, virando de costas para mim. - Minha missão é conseguir Stefan de volta.  
>Ela virou para mim novamente e andou para perto de mim.<br>- Você tem Damon e no final das contas ele será sua escolha, então por qual motivo você fica adiando o que vai acontecer? - ela estava falando de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes, como se realmente acreditasse naquilo, como se ela soubesse que era a verdade. Ainda é cedo, você não sabe ainda, como ela saberá? Fiquei repetindo para mim mesma.  
>- Só não arrume problemas, não mate ninguém. - mudei de assunto e finalmente falei o que queria falar com ela.<br>- Pode deixar. - ela disse. - Acho que Stefan ficará irritado quando Damon contar para ele. 

**(Pov Damon)**

- O que Elena quer com Katherine? - Stefan perguntou. - Eu não gosto disso mais que você.  
>- Eu sei, mas… Precisamos conversar sobre… O que aconteceu enquanto você estava fora. - eu disse, meio nervoso, o que era raro para mim.<br>- O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora? - Stefan perguntou.  
>- Muitas coisas, uma em especial. Eu e… Eu e… Elena. - eu disse, sim eu estava muito nervoso, como eu contaria para Stefan?<br>- Você e Elena? - Stefan perguntou. - O que tem você e Elena?  
>- Stefan… Antes de você voltar… Eu e Elena estávamos juntos. - foi isso, eu contei para ele.<br>- Como assim? Quer dizer que eu vou embora com o vampiro mais malvado de todos para salvar meu irmão e minha namorada caiu nos braços dele? - Stefan estava gritando.

- Stefan, não é bem assim, você tem que entender, Elena estava aqui quando eu precisei dela e eu estava aqui quando ela precisou de mim, eu amo ela e ela me ama, não como se estivéssemos te traindo. - eu disse, respirando profundamente e tentando ficar calmo, o que estava sendo difícil.  
>- Sim, é, Damon. Eu fiz tudo por você, para salvar a sua vida e você rouba minha namorada. - ele continuava a gritar.<br>- Será que você não está ouvindo nada do que eu estou falando? Elena e eu não estamos mais juntos, ela ama os dois e não poderia ver nenhum de nós tristes e magoados por causa dela. - agora eu estava gritando.  
>Stefan saiu do quarto e eu fui atrás dele. Ele queria ver Elena.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Apenas... - Capitulo 12 (Pov Elena)**

- Por qual motivo você fez isso comigo? - ele perguntou, tudo que eu conseguia ver em seu rosto era uma raiva muito grande.  
>- Stefan, fique calmo. Nós vamos explicar tudo para você, é só você ficar calmo. - Damon disse, ele estava bastante preocupado.<br>- Cale suas boca, Damon! - Stefan gritou.  
>- O que está acontecendo? - eu gritei antes que eles falassem mais alguma coisa.<br>- Você sabe muito bem! - Stefan disse.  
>- Stefan... Por favor... Escute. - eu disse, tentando ficar calma. Não era para Stefan reagir assim.<br>Damon agora estava ao meu lado, eu percebi que ele não estava confiando em Stefan perto de mim tão irritado.  
>- Elena... Eu só não entendo por qual motivo você fez isso comigo... Você nunca pensou que eu poderia voltar? - Stefan perguntou, ele estava dizendo palavras tristes mas em seus olhos tudo que eu conseguia ver era raiva. Eu não estava entendendo.<br>- Stefan, você deveria ter acreditado em mim quando eu disse que Elena só iria magoar você. - Katherine disse. Será que ela não podia calar a boca por um minuto?  
>- Katherine... Cale essa boca se você só for dizer besteira. - disse Damon, revirando um pouco os olhos.<br>Stefan estava agora do meu lado também, o lado oposto da de Damon.  
>- Damon, eu preciso conversar com Elena... Em particular. - Stefan disse.<br>- De jeito nenhum! Stefan... Eu não confiaria em nenhum vampiro irritado perto de Elena... Nem mesmo eu ou você. - Damon disse, isso era verdade.

- Damon, está tudo bem. - eu disse, mesmo que acreditasse o contrário.  
>- Cinco minutos, Stefan. - Damon disse e saiu andando da sala.<br>- Por que, Elena? - Stefan perguntou.  
>- Stefan, não é como se tivesse uma explicação. Eu o amo. - eu disse, era estranho admitir isso para Stefan.<br>- Eu não sou o suficiente para você? - Stefan perguntou.  
>- Stefan... - eu sussurrei, eu não sabia o que dizer.<br>De repente Stefan estava com a mão e meu pescoço, o apertando forte.  
>- Stefan... Você está me machucando. - eu disse com a voz rouca pela mão forte que apertava meu pescoço.<br>Damon estava na sala em um segundo e já tinha jogado Stefan do outro lado da sala, em cima de uma mesa.  
>- Você está bem? - ele me perguntou, preocupado.<br>- Estou... - eu disse, eu estava mais preocupada de Stefan começar uma briga com Damon do que comigo mesma. Stefan subiu para seu quarto.  
>- Ele está irritado, logo isso passa. - eu disse.<br>- Ele podia ter te matado e você ainda está defendendo ele! - Damon perguntou, surpreso.  
>- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém, Damon. - eu disse, a última coisa que eu poderia querer era brigar com Damon. Ele me abraçou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.<br>- Eu odeio a idéia de alguém te machucando. - ele disse, eu não conseguia decifrar o seu olhar. - Eu estou preocupado com Stefan, ele tem agido estranho desde que voltou ontem e agora isso.  
>- Eu sei, alguém tem que conversar com ele. - eu disse.<br>- Eu converso, eu o conheço melhor do que qualquer um de você. - Katherine disse.  
>- Vá lá e faça alguma coisa. - Damon disse. Katherine saiu andando e subiu, eu só espero que o que ela fale com ele faça alguma diferença.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Apenas... - Capitulo 13 (Pov Katherine – Pov Damon**)

**(Pov Katherine)**

- Stefan, por qual motivo você está desse jeito? - eu perguntei. - Esse não é você, é quem Klaus quer que você seja, você pode enganar eles, mas a mim você não engana, eu sei que você está aqui por Klaus, ele mandou você vir.  
>- O que? Como? - Stefan perguntou, ele levantou da cama e veio até mim.<br>- Eu não sou idiota, eu percebi desde que você chegou aqui. - ele continuou andando até mim. Ele se aproximou de mim, pronto para me colocar encostada na parede e provavelmente dizer que me mataria se eu contasse para alguém, não era grande coisa. Eu deixei ele continuar até a parte de me encostar na parede.  
>- Sabe Stefan, você bem que podia não mudar esse seu novo jeito totalmente. - eu disse, com um sorriso malicioso e então, o que eu esperei por muito tempo… Stefan não conseguia resistir a mim, ele me beijou e muito rápido se afastou.<br>- Ambos sabemos que você não consegue resistir a mim, então não tente. - eu disse e sai, com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
>- Isso não é bem uma conversa. - Damon disse, ele estava sentado no sofá com Elena a seu lado, a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela revirou os olhos. No fundo eu estava aliviada por ele não ter ouvido a parte que eu disse para Stefan que eu sabia sobre Klaus.<br>- Bem, sorte sua, Damon, ai você pode ficar em paz com a sua namoradinha. - eu disse e saiu andando, estava de bom humor hoje. 

**(Pov Damon)**

- Não ligue para ela, ela adora perturbar os outros. - eu disse para Elena.  
>- Eu sei, é o que ela mais gosta de fazer. - Elena respondeu.<br>Stefan desceu e no mesmo momento eu já estava na frente de Elena, eu não iria tolerar se ele machucasse ela de novo.  
>- Hum, Damon, pode ficar ao lado de Elena, mas dá pra sair da frente dela? Eu quero falar com ela. - Stefan disse.<br>- E em um segundo você pode vir e quase arrancar seu pescoço. - eu disse, irritado.  
>- E em um segundo você pode me matar. - Stefan falou.<br>Está bem, mas se você avançar um passo, eu te mato com minhas próprias mãos. - eu falei e Elena colocou a mão dela na minha e a apertou, demostrando que se sentia segura.  
>- Elena… - Stefan falou inicialmente. - Eu sinto muito, eu perdi a cabeça, estava triste com raiva, por tudo…<br>- Eu entendo. - Elena falou. - E eu sinto muito por não termos contado assim que você chegou aqui, teria sido mais fácil, eu tenho certeza. - Elena disse.  
>-Hum… Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês… Mas eu não sei se reagiram bem a isso… - Stefan estava nervoso, eu ainda não confiava nele de novo.<br>- Klaus mandou eu vir, eu fico tendo esses conflitos pessoais e eu não sei de que lado quero estar… - eu o interrompi.  
>- Que tal você ir até Klaus e dizer para ele que eu ainda vou achar um jeito de matar ele? - eu disse.<br>- Damon… Está tudo bem. - Elena disse. - Tudo bem.  
>- Elena, eu não posso confiar nele, ele poderia ter te matado, ele quase te matou, o que nos garante que ele não faria de novo? - eu perguntei e percebi que Stefan tinha saido da sala.<br>- Damon, lhe de mais uma chance. - Elena disse se levantando e ficando de frente para mim.  
>- Eu vou mata-lo se ele encostar um dedo em você. - eu disse, deixando claro para ela que eu não confiava nele.<br>- Obrigada. - ela se inclinou para mim e me beijou, um beijo bom e demorado.  
>- Ótimo, Stefan é só meu de novo. - Katherine interrompeu.<br>- Ótimo, agora saia daqui. - eu disse.  
>- Ok, senhor estressado! - Katherine subiu.<br>- Isso foi estranho. - Elena disse e deu uma pequena risada.  
>- Ela me irrita tanto. Toda vez que ela aparece ela consegue fazer alguma coisa para me irritar. - eu disse, indo até as mesas das bebidas e botando um copo para mim.<br>- Ela faz o possível para irritar todos, mas vamos parar de falar nela. - Elena disse e eu vi um pouco de ciúmes em seus olhos.

- Você está com ciúmes de Katherine? - eu não consegui me controlar e perguntei.  
>- Um pouco, você passou 145 obcecado com ela. - ela respondeu.<br>- Eu amo você Elena, mais ninguém, só você. - eu disse e botei uma de minhas mãos em seus rosto e a outra em sua cintura para beija-lá. Ela botou uma mão em meu pescoço e a outra no meu cabelo.  
>- Eu também te amo. - nós nos beijamos de novo e sorrimos um pro outro. Eu sempre amava quando ela dizia isso. Eu a amava demais para a perder, por isso fiz tudo que fiz, mesmo tendo as consequencias que tiveram, eu não me arrependo mais por isso. Ela está aqui e ela me ama, isso é tudo que importa.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Apenas... - Capitulo 14 (Pov Elena)**

Essa última semana tinha sido diferente. Stefan estava tentando voltar para sua antiga dieta, mesmo que estivesse sendo difícil, por mais incrível que parecesse, Katherine que o estava ajudando, ela ainda bebia sangue humano, das bolsas de sangue, mas ela caçava com ele, todos haviam ficado surpresos. Damon aos poucos voltava a confiar em Stefan, mas ele tinha dúvidas se isso era certo.  
>- Se Klaus mandou Stefan vir para cá, ele voltará, nós não sabemos como mata-lo, ele agora é um híbrido super poderoso, o que nós poderemos fazer? - ele me perguntou, nós estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, Katherine e Stefan tinham saído, isso era bom para eles, mesmo que sempre saíssem só para caçar, era bom estarem um na companhia do outro.<br>- Eu sei, mas vamos achar um jeito, sempre achamos. - eu disse, tentando manter a calma, para Damon ficar calmo.  
>- Sim, tudo está ótimo agora, Klaus é o único problema e eu espero que acabemos logo com esse problema. - Damon disse, acariciando meus cabelos.<br>- É verdade, mas nós iremos achar um jeito de matar Klaus e eu acho que tudo ficará bem e finalmente todos teremos um pouco de paz. - eu sussurrei e beijei Damon.

- Chegamos! - Katherine gritou, interrompendo o meu beijo e de Damon.  
>- Não precisava atrapalhar. - Damon disse para Katherine.<br>- Você anda bem estressadinho esses dias. - Katherine disse e foi buscar uma bolsa de sangue para ela.

- Vocês tinham que agradecer à mim por estar ajudando Stefan, enquanto vocês ficam se agarrando o dia todo. - Katherine falou, ríspida.  
>- Katherine, eu sei que provavelmente você se arrepende de não ter dado importância a Damon quando ele ainda te amava, mas ele está comigo agora, então pode ir parando de reclamar. - eu disse, também um pouco ríspida.<br>- Você é bem chatinha, teria sorte se não fosse parecida comigo só na aparência. - Katherine disse, dando um sorrisinho irritante.  
>- Você queria dizer que eu tenho sorte por me parecer com você só na aparência, certo?Por que é isso que eu acho. - eu dei o mesmo sorrisinho dela para ela e ela mostrou as presas.<br>- Sai daqui agora, Katherine, e não apareça cedo se não quiser uma estaca bem no seu coração. - Damon disse, irritado. Ela saiu da sala rapidamente. - Eu não sou a única pessoa que ela consegue irritar. Não sei como Stefan consegue ficar o dia todo com ela.  
>Eu ri e andei até Damon, selando meus lábios nos dele.<br>- Vamos para o Grill? Eu estou começando a ficar sufocada sem sair, nós dois precisamos de um pouco de ar. - eu sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que Damon saberia o real motivo de eu querer sair.  
>- Só eu que estou achando que você quer sair para se livrar de Katherine? - Damon perguntou, sorrindo de um jeito que fazia meus olhos brilharem.<br>- É claro que não! Eu estou louca para ficar nessa casa com Katherine! - eu respondi, totalmente irônica e Damon me puxou para um longo beijo, rindo.  
>- Nossa! Eu também! Estranho, não? - Damon e eu continuamos rindo enquanto estávamos indo para fora da casa e para seu carro.<p>

Nós ficamos quase todo o dia no Grill, já devia ser 21:00 horas quando voltamos para casa, conversando e rindo. Chegamos e a casa estava vazia, Stefan e Katherine deveriam ter ido à algum lugar.  
>- Bem, o dia começou bom, Katherine atrapalhou um pouco, mas o dia está maravilhoso de qualquer jeito. - Damon sussurrou em meu ouvido.<p>

- Posso dizer que está perfeito! - eu disse, envolvendo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijando demoradamente.  
>- Eu te amo. - Damon sussurrou. Será que ele poderia ser mais perfeito? Quando eu o conheci eu nunca havia imaginado que me apaixonaria por ele desse jeito. Ele fazia eu me sentir como nunca antes.<br>- Eu te amo, mais do que amei qualquer pessoa em minha vida. - eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu cheiro. Damon me beijou novamente e fomos para seu quarto e começou a melhor noite de nossas vidas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Apenas... Capitulo 15 ( Pov Elena - Pov Damon)**

Eu acordei e passei a mão pela cama, estava vazia. Me levantei e peguei a camisa de Damon e minha calça. Desci as escadas devagar, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Ele estava na cozinha, só com uma calça de moletom preta. Eu sorri e caminhei silenciosamente até ele.

**(Pov Damon)****  
><strong>  
>Ela caminhava lentamente em minha direção e eu não pude evitar sorrir.<br>- Bom dia! - eu disse, animado e envolvi um braço em volta da cintura de Elena. - Bom dia! Você saiu da cama tão cedo. - ela falou essa última parte como se fosse uma lamentação e eu dei uma risada silenciosa.  
>-Eu queria fazer um café da manhã delicioso para a mulher da minha vida. - eu disse, levando meus lábios para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, ela virou o rosto bem a tempo de meus lábios beijarem os dela. Elena colocou os braços em volta de meu pescoço, sorrindo e nos beijamos de novo.<br>- Droga! - eu sussurrei quando ouvi Stefan e Katherine entrando na casa conversando. Elena revirou os olhos quando Katherine e Stefan apareceram sorrindo para nós dois na porta da cozinha.  
>- Sabe, Elena, eu acho que essa sua convivência com Damon não está te fazendo bem. Você está ficando mais chata do que já irônica e sarcástica. - Katherine falou, os olhos fixos em Elena.<br>- Os incomodados que se mudem. - Elena respondeu à ela e envolveu os braços em meu pescoço novamente e me beijou outra vez.  
>- Vocês não perceberam que passamos toda a noite fora? - Katherine perguntou e Elena a ignorou, Katherine subiu irritada com Stefan e nós rimos.<p>

*

- Eu discordo totalmente de Katherine! Eu amo muito essas duas Elenas, a doce e preocupada e a irônica e sarcástica. - eu falei para Elena e ela fez um biquinho, fingindo estar pensando em algo sério, outra vez eu não pude evitar sorrir.  
>- Melhor assim, porque se você concordar com Katherine em qualquer coisa... Você terá sérios problemas. - ela disse, sorrindo, então se inclinou para me beijar. Nós sorrimos um para o outro.<p>

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Stefan perguntou, se sentando no sofá ao nosso lado.  
>- Conversando, rindo, nos beijando. - respondi rápido. - E você? Katherine está sendo mais irritante do que normalmente para até você estar aqui embaixo?<br>- Ela não é tão irritante normalmente. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, sim. Ela não para de reclamar e se queixar. - Stefan disse, lançando um olhar para as escadas.  
>- Tenho pena de você por ter que aturar ela, eu não consigo ficar nem 5 minutos no mesmo local que ela. - Elena falou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito.<br>- Eu vou ver se a "crise" dela já acabou, falo com vocês dois depois. - Stefan se levantou do sofá, agora ele quase nunca falava comigo ou com Elena, ele passava todo dia com Katherine, não que fosse um problema, era até melhor assim. Ele teria problemas com Katherine mais tarde talvez, pelo que eu estava ouvindo.  
>- Não desça de novo. Você vai ficar do lado deles agora? - Katherine perguntou para ele.<br>- Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, Kath. - ele respondeu à ela.  
>- Da próxima vez você deve me defender, não ficar parado lá. - ela falou.<br>- Tudo isso por causa que eu ignorei ela? - Elena perguntou e riu quando eu contei para ela o que havia escutado, se inclinando para me beijar. Eu envolvi meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a deitei no sofá.  
>- Ah... - ouvi Stefan pigarrear enquanto chegava na sala.<br>- Por que alguém sempre tem que nos interromper? - sussurrei no ouvido de Elena enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá.  
>- Deve ser por que vocês ficam se agarrado o dia inteiro, então quando alguém chega perto de onde vocês estão, são imediatamente interrompidos. - Katherine disse.<br>- Katherine! - Stefan disse à repreendendo. - Nada de brigas ou discussões, se lembra? Por pelo menos cinco minutos.  
>- Eu vou subir. - Elena disse, se levantando do sofá e indo em direção a escada. - Eu não aguento ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela por muito tempo.<p>

- Eu vou com você. E Katherine, faça um favor para o mundo e pare de ser tão irritante. - eu disse rápido e já estava ao lado de Elena.  
>- Elena. - Stefan falou, olhando para ela.<br>- Olhe aqui, Stefan, se você não quer brigas e discussões entre nós duas, então é melhor nós duas nem ficarmos perto uma da outra. - ela falou sem olhar para trás e então um sorriso um tanto malicioso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para mim. - Vamos continuar de onde paramos.

*  
>Já era tarde quando eu e Elena finalmente descemos para a sala. Tinha um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa, nele estava escrito:<br>Eu e Katherine saímos, quando der me ligue pois não vamos voltar cedo, precisamos conversar. Rápido.  
>Stefan.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Apenas... Capitulo 16 (Pov Elena - Pov Katherine)**

**(Pov Katherine)**

- O que você pode querer agora? Você já tem o que queria. - Stefan disse para ele.  
>- Não completamente, era para você me ajudar, Stefan e tudo que fez foi me trair. Foi uma atitude idiota. - ele falou e Stefan e eu trememos. Nós deveríamos termos sido mais espertos.<p>

**— Flashback on —**

- Stefan, você tem que entender, eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas… Eu concordo com Elena, ela está certa. - eu suspirei pesadamente após dizer isso para ele.  
>- Já e um começo, vocês concordam em alguma coisa. - Stefan fingia uma animação, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa em que elas concordavam era que se odiavam.<br>- Droga, Stefan! Será que você não entende que eu e Elena nunca nos daremos bem? - eu perguntei irritada e quando ele não me respondeu eu sai da casa.  
>- Aonde você vai? - Stefan gritou e em um segundo já estava ao meu lado.<br>- Eu não sei, mas você realmente se importa Stefan? Ou você só está comigo porque Elena está com Damon? Diga a verdade. - eu não demonstrava sentir muito, mas eu amava Stefan e mesmo que eu pedisse a verdade a ele, eu não queria realmente ouvir sua resposta.  
>- A verdade á Kath, que eu estou com você não porque Elena está com Damon, eu estou com você porque eu te amo. Essa á a verdade, não á porque eu quero que você e Elena parem de brigar e pelo menos convivam uma com a outra que eu estou dando mais atenção a ela do que a você. - ele disse e me beijou.<br>- Oh, que fofo. - aquela voz, eu sabia quem era. - Pena que vocês vão morrer, ao menos que me ajudem em uma coisa. Se vocês não querem morrer agora já tem uma coisa que precisam fazer. Stefan deixe um bilhete para Damon e eu te direi o que escrever.  
>- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei.<p>

**— Flashback off —******

**(Pov Elena)**

- Stefan? O que houve? O que você quer tanto falar comigo? - Damon perguntou frenético assim que Stefan atendeu ao celular. Ele colocou na viva-voz.

- Ei, por que você está tão nervoso? Está tudo bem. Katherine e eu só saímos por alguns dias. Devemos voltar em menos de uma semana. Mas tem uma coisa, sobre a Kath, ela está cansada de ter que fingir ser a Elena sempre que sai. Depois temos que arrumar um jeito para resolver isso. - Stefan falou, como se não tivesse nada de anormal no bilhete que ele escreveu para Damon.  
>- Então… Está tudo bem. Ligue-me depois. Mas… Porque você e Katherine saíram para passar uns dias foras? – Damon perguntou, nos dois sabíamos que tinha algo errado.<br>- Ela estava irritada e nós resolvemos passar uns dias foras para esfriar a cabeça. Estou indo. – dito isso, Stefan desligou o celular.  
>- Tem alguma coisa muito errada. – Damon disse.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Apenas... Capitulo 17 (Pov Damon - Pov Stefan)**

(Pov Damon)

- O que você acha? O que pode ser? - Elena me perguntou. - Eu não estou acreditando nesta história de passar alguns dias longe e sei que você também não.  
>- Eu estou preocupado porque só uma pessoa parece estar por trás disso. - eu disse, olhando para a frente fixamente, mas sem prestar atenção em nada realmente.<br>- Nós precisamos falar com Bonnie e com os outros. - Elena sussurrou e rapidamente ela pegou o celular e ligou para Bonnie e disse para todos se encontrarem no Grill.

- Será que Bonnie conseguiria fazer algum feitiço de localização? - eu perguntei para Elena quando ela desligou o celular.  
>- Precisaríamos de alguma coisa de Stefan, se ele e Katherine estão com quem nós achamos que estão, encontraremos os três. - ela respondeu rápido e depois disso não falamos mais nada.<p>

* 

- Vocês chegaram! O que está acontecendo? - Bonnie foi rapidamente ao nosso encontro assim que entramos no Grill. Nos sentamos na mesa mais distante das outras e Elena começou a contar o que achávamos que estava acontecendo.  
>- Espere, vocês acham que Klaus voltou? - Caroline perguntou, todos estavam com o olhar sério. - O que faremos?<br>- Eu não sei. - Elena suspirou, olhando para baixo.  
>- Wolfsbane e Verbena talvez não tenham os mesmos efeitos sobre ele, mas talvez possam ajudar. Eu não tenho certeza. - eu disse, pensando em voz alta.<br>- Vale a pena tentar. Mas nenhum plano dará certo se não soubermos como mata-lo. Acharemos um jeito. - Ric disse, ele queria Klaus morto tanto quanto cada um de nós e tinha grandes motivos para isso.

- Vai demorar. - eu sussurrei, pensando em o que nós poderíamos fazer.

(Pov Stefan)

- Nós vamos ser obrigados a ajuda-lo. - Katherine sussurrou.

- Eu não queria isso, mas é a verdade. O pior é que pouco tempo atrás eu o ajudei a conseguir uma coisa necessária para o que quer que ele vá fazer. - eu disse, pensando que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- O que? - Kath me perguntou assim que terminei de falar, nós tínhamos que ser rápidos antes que Klaus chegasse.

- Uma bruxa que todos conhecem, eles não confiam completamente nela, mas ela vai saber fazer isso. - Katherine sabia quem era ela melhor do que ninguém.

- Eles talvez imaginem que ela é uma traidora, ela me traiu. - Katherine disse.

- Ela te traiu e ajudou eles. - eu falei e então ouvi a porta se fechar. – Klaus chegou.


	18. Chapter 18

**Apenas... – Capitulo 18 (Pov Katherine – Pov Elena)**

(Pov Katherine)

- Lucy! É uma surpresa te ver por aqui! - eu disse, um pouco irônica.  
>- Para mim mais ainda ver você! - ela não olhou para mim, os seus olhos estavam fixos em Klaus, que parecia divertir-se com a situação.<p>

- Você sabe para que ele te quer aqui? - Stefan perguntou. - Quando eu te chamei eu disse apenas que alguém precisava da sua ajuda e seria melhor para você ajudar, se não quisesse ser morta.  
>- Não. E eu nem deveria estar lhe respondendo depois de você me arrastar para tudo isso. - Lucy respondeu a Stefan e logo em seguida Klaus começou a falar.<br>- Eu falo agora. Stefan e Katherine voltarão para Mystic Falls e dirão que encontraram Lucy no caminho e convidaram ela para ficar algum tempo com vocês. O resto eu direi a ela o que fazer. Vocês partem amanhã. - ele disse, a voz fria e vazia.  
>- Eu estarei no quarto. - eu disse, saindo da sala rapidamente, eu não gostava de ficar na presença de Klaus. Stefan logo estava ao meu lado.<p>

- Teremos um longo dia pela frente. - Stefan sussurrou para mim e eu concordei com ele.

(Pov Elena)

- Eles devem estar voltando logo. - Damon me disse, se referindo a Stefan e Katherine.

- Sim, isso pode ser bom e ruim, talvez eles não se convençam de ajudar Klaus e nos conte o que ele está planejando ou talvez eles ajudem Klaus a acabar conosco. - eu disse, pensando em quais das opções deveria ser a correta.

- Temos que esperar e ver para saber o que vai acontecer. - Damon sussurrou, se sentando no sofá.  
>- E é isso que está me deixando nervosa. - me sentei ao lado dele.<p>

- Eu não acho que Stefan se renda a Klaus facilmente. Katherine faria qualquer coisa para continuar viva, mas talvez agora que ela esteja com Stefan ela fique ao nosso lado. – ele parecia estar pensando em voz alta.

- Talvez. – eu disse e então ouvi Ric entrar.

- Bonnie está com Jeremy procurando alguma coisa, algum feitiço, mas ela não poderia fazer nada disso sozinha e nem sabemos se algum feitiço funcionara já que Klaus é um híbrido poderoso. – ele disse rapidamente.

- É o suficiente por enquanto, mas logo precisaremos de mais. A avó de Bonnie talvez conhecesse alguma bruxa que pudesse ajudar, Bonnie poderia tentar descobrir isso e se conhecesse entrar em contato com ela. – Damon falou. Era uma boa idéia, poderia realmente ajudar.

- Damon, Elena. – ouvi Stefan chamar do andar de baixo, Damon e eu havíamos conversado com Ric durante toda noite sobre o que poderíamos fazer e descobrir quando Stefan e Katherine voltassem. Chegou a hora. Damon e eu descemos até a sala. – Nós precisamos conversar com vocês.

- Falem logo. – Damon disse.

- Imagino que vocês saibam o que está acontecendo e espero que saibam que nós não iremos ajudar Klaus. – Katherine disse e isso surpreendeu um pouco a mim e a Damon, que esperávamos que Stefan falasse.

- Ótimo. Era disso que precisávamos. Katherine, você sabe de alguma bruxa que poderia nos ajudar? – Damon perguntou.

- Acho que estamos com uma pequena vantagem a nosso favor. – Stefan disse. – Lucy.

- Olá. – Lucy disse, entrando pela grande porta da frente.

- Como nós não pensamos nela? – Damon sussurrou para mim.

- Eu a encontrei quando ainda estava do lado de Klaus, ele acha que iremos ajudá-lo e está muito enganado dessa vez. Explicamos para Lucy o que está acontecendo enquanto víamos pra cá e ela quer nos ajudar, ela sabe que Klaus não é do bem.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Bonnie, seria mais fácil de arrumar as coisas se eu pudesse conversar com ela. – Lucy disse.

- Ligarei para ela. – respondi e rapidamente disquei o número de Bonnie.


	19. Chapter 19

Apenas... Capitulo 19 (Pov Bonnie - Pov Elena)

(Pov Bonnie)

- Elena? O que houve? - eu perguntei preocupada, assim que atendi ao celular, coloquei no viva-voz para que Jer pudesse ouvir também.  
>- Calma, está tudo bem, não perfeito, mas melhor do que estava antes. Bonnie, tem alguém que quer falar com você, você pode vir na Mansão Salvatore agora? - Elena me perguntou.<br>- Estou indo, Jeremy está comigo, tem algum problema dele ir junto? - eu perguntei, sabendo que ele iria comigo de qualquer jeito.  
>- Não tem nenhum problema em ele vir. Só sejam rápidos. - Elena disse e em seguida desligou o celular.<p>

*

- Lucy? - eu perguntei assim que cheguei a casa dos Salvatore. - Eu não esperava te ver por aqui!  
>- Quem você achava que queria te ver, prima? - Lucy me perguntou e nos abraçamos.<br>- Eu não sei, mas não era você. O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei a ela. - Espere. Klaus?  
>- Ele realmente acha que eu irei ajuda-lo, mas eu me recuso a isso. Ele pensa que Katherine e Stefan vão ajuda-lo também. - ela disse e olhou rapidamente para Stefan e Katherine, que estavam sentados no sofá.<p>

- Vamos enganar Klaus, sabemos pouco do que ele está fazendo, mas ele disse que nos encontraria em alguns dias. - disse Stefan se levantado, Katherine o seguiu.  
>- Como vocês tem tanta certeza que Klaus não sabe exatamente o que estão fazendo e vai usar isso contra todos nós? - Damon perguntou e Elena olhou rapidamente para ele e então para Stefan.<br>- Não temos. Mas precisamos arriscar. É tudo ou nada. E nesse jogo de Klaus temos que arriscar tudo, porque assim pelo menos ainda teremos uma chance de conseguir alguma coisa. Se não fizermos nada todos morreremos. Klaus é um armador, ele vai fazer o possível para conseguir o que quer e não parará. Temos que achar um jeito de acabar com ele, é a nossa única esperança. - Katherine respondeu a pergunta que Damon havia feito a Stefan.  
>- Ela está certa. - Damon respondeu.<br>- Eu estava pensando em uma coisa, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza do que isso faria. - Stefan disse, olhando para o rosto de cada um de nós presentes ali.  
>- O que? - Elena perguntou assim que Stefan terminou de falar.<p>

- Eu sei onde está o corpo da familia de Klaus. - Stefan disse.  
>- Isso poderia ser útil. Se lembram que se tirassemos a adaga o original voltaria a vida? Talvez seja algo desse tipo. - Ric disse.<br>- Eu não sei, ele não tem várias adagas. Precisamos tentar. - Katherine falou dessa vez.

(Pov Elena)

- Quem iria até lá? - eu perguntei, preocupada.  
>- Eu iria e mais quem se candidatasse. - Stefan respondeu.<br>- Eu poderia ir, você vai precisar de uma bruxa junto, eu iria e Bonnie ficaria por aqui. - Lucy falou.

- Ótimo, é melhor irmos logo. Não é muito longe daqui. - Stefan disse se levantando.  
>- Tomem cuidado. - eu disse assim que ele e Lucy estavam saindo.<br>- Se Klaus estiver lá o que vocês farão? - Ric perguntou.  
>- Eu falarei que precisávamos falar sobre alguma coisa que mais ninguém poderia ouvir e aquele era o melhor lugar para isso. - Stefan disse e ele e Lucy foram. Depois deles os outros se despediram e foram embora também.<br>- Eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre tudo isso. - eu disse para Damon, me sentando no sofá.  
>- Eu também, mas eles devem conseguir. Eu só me pergunto se tudo isso vai dar certo. - ele se sentou a meu lado e pegou minha mão.<br>- Mas e se não der? - eu perguntei.  
>- Então todos teremos que fazer a mesma coisa que Katherine fez por um tempo, fugir. - Damon não olhava para um lugar certo, como se estivesse muito longe de onde realmente estava, no mundo de seus pensamentos. Nós dois ficamos apenas junto um do outro por uma hora sentados ali no sofá. Até que ouvimos a porta bater. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Apenas... Capitulo 20 (Pov Damon - Pov Elena)

(Pov Damon)

- Stefan? - eu perguntei quando ninguém apareceu.  
>- Você acha? - aquela voz, perguntava e eu imaginava quem era.<br>- Não se mexa. - sussurrei para Elena e apertei sua mão. Eu pode ouvir a respiração de Katherine ficando abafada e depois ela se movendo lentamente no andar de cima.  
>- Eu só vim ver como vocês estavam, mas já devo ir. Até. - e a porta bate de novo. Nós ficamos mais alguns minutos em silencio, confirmando que ele tinha ido embora de verdade.<br>- Nossa! - Katherine disse descendo as escadas. - Precisamos avisar todos que Klaus está na cidade.

- Eu sei, avisaremos Stefan e Lucy quando eles chegarem. - eu disse. - Elena, você poderia ligar para Bonnie, a avisar, ela provavelmente está com Jeremy, então avisa para ele e peça a ela para falar com Caroline, enquanto eu ligo para Ric.  
>- Tudo bem. - Elena sussurrou. <p>

(Pov Elena)

- O dia passou rápido. - eu disse para Damon, nós dois estávamos no Grill, Stefan havia ligado e avisado que talvez só chegasse de madrugada, aproveitamos a oportunidade e falamos com ele sobre a visita de Klaus, agora esperávamos ficar pelo menos um pouco de tempo só nós dois.  
>- É, foi um dia corrido, mas qual não é? - ele perguntou, segurando minha mão. - Nós já deveríamos ter nos acostumado.<p>

- Mas, de qualquer jeito, mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo, eu não me arrependo de nada que aconteceu, esses foram os motivos que nos trouxeram até aqui, se nada com Klaus tivesse acontecido desde o inicio, eu não estaria com você. - ele disse e me beijou, depois ele deu um pequeno sorriso para mim. - Eu te amo.  
>- Eu te amo também. - então nos beijamos de novo. - Não se esqueça que estamos no meio do Grill. - acrescentei com uma risada quando o beijo terminou.<p>

*

Já estava tarde quando chegamos em casa, não se ouvia nenhum barulho de nenhum lugar.  
>- Stefan? Katherine? - Damon perguntou, também estranhando o fato de não haver nenhum barulho.<br>- Eu estou aqui. Stefan e Lucy ainda não chegaram. - Katherine apareceu silenciosamente no topo da escada.

- Eles estão demorando bastante. – Damon sussurrou. – Já faz algumas horas que eles saíram.

- Talvez cheguem logo. Mas eu estou começando a ficar preocupada com Stefan. – Katherine disse e desceu a escada.

- Nenhum dos dois levou o celular? – eu perguntei.

- Não. – Katherine respondeu. – Se eu soubesse onde é o lugar eu já teria ido lá, mas eu não sei!

- Nenhum de nós sabe. Temos que esperar e falar com eles quando chegarem! – Damon falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal. – Vamos só esperar.


	21. Chapter 21

Apenas... Capitulo 21 (Pov Elena)

(Pov Elena)

- Eu só achei que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Klaus está aqui e Stefan e Lucy estão demorando muito mais do que deveriam. – Katherine falou. – Eu pareço que sou a única pessoa preocupada aqui.

- É claro que nós estamos preocupados, mas não podemos ficar nervosos demais, como você está, se não nada vai dar certo. – Damon disse e depois disso Katherine ficou em silêncio. Ela estava realmente preocupada.

Depois de um tempo todos ficamos na sala e o que era bem estranho era que estávamos com Katherine, mas ninguém se atrevia a falar nada. De vez em quando Damon e eu dizíamos alguma coisa um para o outro, mas nada mais que isso.

- Alguém acordado? – Stefan perguntou entrando na casa com Lucy atrás dele e todos nos levantamos.

- Stefan! – Katherine murmurou rápido.

- Eu sei, nós demoramos, mas aconteceram alguns... Imprevistos no caminho. – ele disse e todos ficaram num silêncio inquietante.

- O que aconteceu? – Damon perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Tinham alguns bruxos de Klaus lá e eles foram bem insistentes em não querer nos deixar entrar, mas isso foi o menor dos imprevistos. – Lucy falou tão séria quanto todos nós.

- O que vocês conseguiram? – eu perguntei, logo em seguida.

- Hum, é difícil explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mas nós vamos tentar. – Stefan disse, mantendo o mistério de desde que eles entraram.

- Oh... – Katherine disse e foi rápida ao começar a disser que Klaus tinha aparecido aqui. – Klaus veio aqui, nós não o vimos, mas ele falou conosco.

- O que? – Stefan perguntou. – Ele não falou com a gente sobre ele aparecer por aqui.

- Eu sei, mas ele apareceu e nós não temos idéia do que fazer. – Katherine disse, ela parecia mais nervosa que todos.

- Nós daremos um jeito, muitas vezes já demos e daremos de novo. – Stefan tentava continuar persistente, mas isso parecia impossível para o momento.

- O problema é que toda vez que demos um jeito, algo sempre deu errado para essa coisa dar certo. – foi a minha vez de falar. – Mas o que aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam lá?

- Os corpos... Eles... Desapareceram! – Stefan disse e em seu rosto várias emoções passavam. Medo, surpresa, preocupação.

- Klaus deve ter tirado-os de lá. – Katherine falou.

Todos já estavam assustados e com medo antes, agora isso havia deixado todos muito mais apreensivos do que já estavam.

- Enquanto estávamos lá que eles sumiram. Não vimos ninguém, mas vimos àquela sombra se movendo rápido e os caixões sumindo. Foi muito... Assustador. – Lucy sussurrou. O olhar perdido, como se estivesse lembrando.

- O que nós faremos? – Damon perguntou e eu percebi que ele havia aceitado a idéia de Stefan de fazer qualquer coisa, que no mínimo aumentasse a nossa vantagem.

- Creio que nenhum de nós saiba. Por enquanto vamos só pensar e tentar ver alguma coisa que nos ajude. É tudo que podemos fazer por enquanto. – Stefan disse. – Talvez encontremos Klaus em breve e podemos dizer ou perguntar sobre ele ter vindo aqui.

- Seria uma boa idéia. – eu falei.- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e ir descansar um pouco. Kath. – Stefan disse.

- Eu vou também. – Katherine disse e logo todos subiram.

Eu não tinha certeza se era a única que havia passado a noite sem conseguir dormir, mas de uma coisa eu poderia ter certeza, teríamos um longo caminho para percorrer até descoubermos o que fazer.


	22. Chapter 22

Apenas... Capitulo 22 (Pov Damon – Pov Elena)

(Pov Damon)

Elena havia ficado inquieta durante toda a noite. Pensando só ela sabe o que. Todos não deviam ter dormido bem. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Todos já deveríamos estar acostumados de tantas coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo, mas toda vez que isso acontecia, nós só ficávamos cada vez mais despreparados para o que viria depois.

- Já acordou? – Elena perguntou, se mexendo na cama para olhar para meu rosto.

- Já. Consegui dormir pelo menos um pouco ontem à noite? – perguntei.

- Se ficar girando na cama a noite inteira é dormir. – ela respondeu. – Eu estou muito nervosa, eu não entendo. Por que Klaus insiste em nos matar ou o que? Ele já é um hibrido. O que nós poderíamos fazer?

- Sinceramente... Eu me faço as mesmas perguntas. Para mim é impossível compreender. Nós precisamos saber o que podemos fazer. Ninguém sabe um modo de matar Klaus, nós nem sabemos se existe um!

- Nós acharemos um jeito, sempre achamos, vamos achar de novo. – ela estava tentando convencer a si mesma também.

- Eu sei. Mas é difícil e complicado. Vai levar tempo.

- Sim, vai. Eu vou tomar um banho e me encontrar com Car e Bonnie depois. Nós precisamos conversar, com tudo que está acontecendo nós quase nunca temos tempo de nos ver. – eu dei um beijo rápido nela e ela foi para o banho.

(Pov Elena)

Eu desci as escadas rapidamente para me despedir de Damon e ir me encontrar com Car e Bonnie.

Que estranho. Não tinha ninguém na casa. Eu fui para o lado de fora e gritei por Damon e então ele estava ao meu lado.

- Entre. – ele disse.

- Não. Por quê? O que está acontecendo? – Damon não respondeu nada. Só repetiu para eu entrar novamente. – Damon. O que está acontecendo?

- Klaus está aqui. Agora, entre.

- Espere. O que? Onde estão todos? Onde ele está exatamente?

- Stefan e Katherine estão distraindo ele. Entre.

- Eu não vou entrar.

- Sim, você vai. Nós somos vampiros, temos mais de 100 anos. Sabemos nos defender. Klaus poderia te matar num piscar de olhos.

- Klaus poderia te matar num piscar de olhos também. Klaus poderia matar todos num piscar de olhos.

- Eu sei. Mas eu sei me defender. Eu tenho mais de 150 anos, Elena. Eu sou um vampiro. Eu sei me defender.

Eu não queria deixá-lo aqui com Klaus. Todos poderiam se machucar. Talvez eu não devesse ter sobrevivido ao sacrifício. Se eu tivesse morrido talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo...

- Hey. Vai tudo dar certo. Você sabe disso. Todos sabem. – Damon levou uma mão ao meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Sabem mesmo? Eu tenho me perguntado isso.

- Eu também. Eu prefiro acreditar que saibam. Mas acho que no momento ninguém sabe de nada.

- É. Ninguém realmente sabe de nada agora. Qualquer coisa que aconteça é uma surpresa para todos.

- Exatamente. Elena, eu tenho que ir. Stefan e Katherine ainda estão lá com Klaus.

- Me prometa que você vai ficar seguro.

- Eu vou.

- Me prometa.

- Eu prometo. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Impossível eu não me preocupar. – eu prendi meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e lhe dei um beijo. Depois eu caminhei em direção a asa, mas não pude evitar olhar para trás.

Eu estava preocupada com todos. Eram meus amigos e minha família. Eu deveria ligar para Bonnie e Caroline para avisar que eu não poderia me encontrar com elas na casa de Bonnie, mas realmente não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada agora. Todos poderiam estar em perigo.


	23. Chapter 23

Apenas... Capitulo 23 (Pov Katherine – Pov Elena)

- Finalmente. Sabe, Damon, isso não é hora para ficar namorando. Estamos todos em perigo! – eu disse. Por acaso eu era a única pessoa que tentava preservar a minha vida por aqui?

- Onde Klaus está? – Damon perguntou.

- Nós não sabemos. Ele simplesmente foi embora. Ele disse que era melhor tomamos mais cuidado e então ele foi embora. – Stefan respondeu.

- Vocês ouviram alguma coisa?

- Apenas um barulho baixo. Nada muito grande.

- É perigoso. Nós não podemos ficar desprotegidos agora.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Katherine.

- Damon! – Stefan me defendeu.

Mas todos ficaram em silencio após ouvir um grito.

- Elena! – e em seguida Damon foi em direção a casa e Stefan e eu o seguimos. Ele a chamou algumas vezes quando entramos em casa, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o dela. Que tocou de alguma parte da casa. Damon foi até onde o celular de Elena havia tocado e o pegou.

- Droga! – ele gritou e saiu de dentro da casa.

- Devemos ir atrás dele?- eu perguntei para Stefan.

- Eu acho melhor não. Ele precisa de tempo e precisa pensar. Descobrir o que fazer. Mas acho que é melhor falar com Bonnie sobre ela fazer algum feitiço de localização antes que qualquer coisa aconteça. Eu ligo para ela. Você poderia pegar alguns objetos de Elena, talvez?

- Está bem. Eu já volto.

Eu não gostava de Elena, ela era minha doppenganger irritante e nós sempre discutíamos, mas eu sabia que tinha de ajudar. Damon e Stefan precisavam de minha ajuda e uma das únicas coisas que podiam ajudá-los, eu era uma das únicas pessoas que sabiam. O que eles iam fazer não ia funcionar, mas o que eu sabia... Isso era outra história.

(Pov Elena)

Estava desconfortável para me mexer. Eu estava em um lugar pequeno e apertado, percebi.

Eu não me lembrava direito o que havia acontecido. Eu estava dentro de casa e de repente eu tinha escutado um barulho. Então, havia ido até a porta, aberto ela e olhado ao redor, sem sair de dentro da casa. Um piscar de olhos, o som de algo caindo, uma dor insuportável, um grito. Isso era a ultima coisa que eu me lembrava.

Eu tentei me mexer e girar para ver onde estava, mas no primeiro movimento que fiz, ele falou comigo.

- Se você tentar fugir, eu te mato. Entendeu, querida?

- Klaus.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – ele acrescentou uma risada seca no final e depois disso eu não falei mais nada.

Eu tinha certeza que parecia ter passado mais tempo do que tinha passado, 1 hora talvez, mas pareciam dias até Klaus ter anunciado que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

Uma casa, moderna, algumas casas próximas, mas pareciam vazias.

- Então, você tem esse belo cordão de verbena e provavelmente também bebeu verbena. Então eu não vou ter como te compelir para não sair de dentro da casa, mas é melhor você saber que aqui é isolado. Só tem uma pessoa em uma dessas casas próximas a esta aqui. Se você tentar fugir, eu saberei. Agora vá para dentro da casa, eu tenho assuntos a tratar e não faça nada ou eu saberei. Entendeu?

Eu não o respondi nada, só caminhei em passos largos em direção a casa. Por dentro a decoração era leve e toda branca com preta. Eu me sentei no sofá e verifiquei como estava.

Minha perna estava doendo e meu braço também. Eu levei minha mão a minha cabeça e senti algo em minha mãe. Sangue. Eu havia batido a cabeça, por isso estava doendo tanto, já deveriam ter passado algumas horas, por isso já havia parado de sangrar. Eu estava imunda e toda dolorida. Eu não atreveria me levantar. Klaus estava falando sério sobre me matar e eu sabia disso. Tudo que podia fazer era ficar quieta e esperar ara ver o que quer que fosse acontecer.


	24. Chapter 24

Apenas... Capitulo 24 (Pov Damon – Pov Elena)

Eu estava andando para lá e para cá enquanto esperava Bonnie chegar. Eu sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido. Klaus havia seqüestrado Elena e... Eu não queria pensar o que poderia acontecer ou já ter acontecido.

- Bonnie chegou. – Stefan disse e logo se retirou.

Eu fui até a sala principal.

- Agora, alguém pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? Stefan simplesmente ligou para mim dizendo que era para eu e Lucy viermos aqui o mais rápido que pudéssemos. – depois de um segundo Bonnie olhou ao redor. – Onde está Elena? Ela não apareceu hoje para se encontrar comigo e Caroline. Ela está bem? Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Onde está Elena?

- Nós não sabemos, é por isso que chamamos vocês. Eu vou explicar tudo. Só preciso de um minuto. – Stefan falou, ele era a única pessoa que conseguiria explicar tudo agora.

- Vocês já separaram alguns objetos de Elena para eu poder fazer um feitiço de rastreamento? – Bonnie perguntou quando Stefan terminou de perguntar.

- Já. Vou trazer.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Como assim não apareceu nada, não aconteceu nada? – eu estava enfileirando as perguntas uma atrás da outra.

- Eu não sei. Klaus tem vários bruxos, deve ter mandado algum deles fazer algum feitiço em Elena.

- Wow. Finalmente alguém percebeu alguma coisa realmente óbvia. – Katherine falou, ela sabia de alguma coisa que não estava contando.

- O que você sabe? – eu parei na frente dela.

- Eu sei que eu conheço Klaus melhor que qualquer um de vocês aqui, ele vai continuar fazendo os joguinhos dele até que um dos lados morra, não é fácil o encontrar. Ninguém consegue encontrá-lo, vocês só o encontrarão se ele quiser ser encontrado e isso com certeza é algo que ele não quer.

- Você sabe de mais alguma coisa. Diga.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Você sabe, Stefan ficaria tão irritado se soubesse que você está escondendo algo de nós. Algo sobre Klaus.

- Klaus tem vários lugares onde pode ficar, ao redor dos anos u descobri alguns deles enquanto fugia dele e vigiava Stefan. Um deles era próximo daqui. Se ela está lá, é por pouco tempo. Klaus não fica no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Principalmente um que não tenha muitas opções para se alimentar. Eu não vou até lá, ele me mataria, mas eu posso dizer onde é.

- Então diga. Se ele vai embora rápido temos de ir logo. Nós precisamos achar Elena.

- É à quilômetros de distancia, realmente não é muito próximo, mas é o mais próximo daqui. 600 quilômetros daqui. Me tragam um mapa e eu mostro. Com uma condição.

- Só diga logo o que é.

- Eu fico, Stefan fica. Se alguém morrer, vão ser vocês.

- Agora diga onde é.

Já estava de noite, o seu estava escuro, sem nenhuma estrela, dava para ver pela grande janela de vidro da sala. Eu estava bastante alerta para o caso de ver ou ouvir alguma coisa.

Eu queria que alguém viesse me salvar, mas eu não queria que ninguém se machucasse para me salvar e Klaus deveria chegar logo. Eu estava certa.

- Estou surpreso que seu namorado não veio te salvar logo. Oh, espere, ele não Poe, já que não tem jeito nenhum dele saber onde você está. Sabe, foi uma surpresa para mim quando descobri que você estava viva e eu pensei que poderia... Divertir-me um pouco com isso. Imagine só o quanto divertido é todos os seus amigos com aquela bruxa tentando lhe achar sem nenhum resultado.

Eu não o responderia. Sabia que era o que ele queria ver. O que eu responderia.

- Para falar a verdade, eu imaginei que você tentaria fugir. Mas você não é idiota, não é? Nós vamos partir pela manhã, aqui é muito próximo de Mystic Fall's para mim. E não tem muitas opções para eu me alimentar.

Eu imaginava isso. Eu me perguntava quanto tempo levaria até ele me matar e se ele não me matasse, o que ele faria.


	25. Chapter 25

Apenas... Capitulo 25 (Pov Damon)

Eu estava dirigindo o carro, isso me lembrava quando Stefan e eu havíamos ido resgatar Elena de Rose, só que dessa vez estava eu e as bruxas.

Eu viria sozinho, mas ninguém concordou, eu viria sozinho do mesmo jeito, mas ai pediram as bruxas para virem comigo.

Começaram a aparecer algumas casas ao longe e eu acelerei. Eu precisava achar Elena o mais rápido possível.

Tudo estava muito quieto, eu não conseguia ouvir nenhuma voz. Eram muitas poucas casas, então talvez não fosse muito difícil, Katherine não havia dito qual casa era, mas ela tinha dito aonde era e era aqui.

Uma voz. Klaus. Ele estava gritando. Rapidamente eu parei o carro e me dirigi à casa de onde vinha a voz.

- Eu imaginei que você viria salvar sua namorada. Eu só me pergunto como achou a casa. Seja bem-vindo, Damon.

Eu estava preste a atravessar a porta e... Droga! Eu não conseguia entrar.

- Oh, espere. Você não foi convidado para entrar.

- Onde está Elena?

- Elena não está exatamente aqui agora. Você deveria ter chegado antes. Mas vocês se encontraram em breve, de um jeito ou de outro. Veja, meu objetivo agora não é matar vocês, eu vou fazer isso depois, primeiro eu irei me vingar por vocês terem me enganando me fazendo pensar que a doppenganger estava morta. Você não precisa se preocupar com Elena agora e nem com você, seu irmão ou a bruxinha, vocês estragaram o meu plano, serão os últimos a morrer, sofrerão bastante antes.

Klaus parecia estar tendo muita diversão com tudo isso. Katherine tinha razão, Klaus não pararia com seus joguinhos até que um dos lados tivesse morrido, e esse seria o nosso. Eu não podia pensar nisso agora, tudo o que eu precisava agora era achar Elena.

- Só me diga onde Elena está.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Diga e eu farei você ter tido o motivo.

- Você é idiota em pensar que pode negociar comigo, Damon. Chame seu irmão e Katherine, eu acho que posso conversar com eles. Eles já foram tolos de tentar me enganar uma vez ou tentar fugir de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que aprenderam a lição e não serão tolos de novo, eles sabem o que vai acontecer se tentarem me enganar.

Eu não o respondi, eu simplesmente peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Stefan, eu sabia que era exatamente o que ele queria que nós fizéssemos o que ele nos manda-se fazer, tentar nos manipular, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Era isso ou ficar sem Elena.

- Damon? O que? – Katherine atendeu, droga! Stefan viria, mas Katherine...

- Klaus quer ver você e Stefan. Vocês têm que vir. – eu tinha que falar de um jeito que parecesse que eu não sabia de nada, só o que Klaus falou.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – depois ela estava sussurrando. – Isso é contra o nosso acordo, Damon. Eu e Stefan não vamos entrar no meio da missão-salvando-Elena.

- Oh, vocês já estão no meio disso! Então é melhor virem. Passe para Stefan.

- O que? – Stefan perguntou.

- Você pode vir me encontrar, você sabe onde eu estou. Por Elena, tem que ser rápido. – eu não falei mais nada e desliguei, Stefan viria com isso que eu havia dito. Agora eu tinha que esperar e tentar manter a calma, o que seria difícil. Mas meu tinha que fazer isso. Por Elena, continuava a dizer pra mim mesmo.

Eu teria de esperar enquanto Stefan viria para cá. Eu estava pensando no que Klaus havia dito: "Vocês se encontraram em breve, de um jeito ou de outro". O que ele estava tentando dizer com isso? Eu precisava saber. E nós pensávamos que as coisas eram ruins quando os vampiros da tumba se libertaram ou quando Katherine veio para Mystic Fall's, as coisas eram, mas qualquer um de nós amaria que voltasse a ser como eram, pois era bem mais fácil daquele jeito.

- Seu irmão não está chegando nunca? – Klaus perguntou, claramente irritado com o atraso de Stefan. Onde ele estava?

Eu não respondi, mas também já estava impaciente, ele viria, disso eu tinha certeza, mas então por que ele estava demorando tanto?

- Esperando por mim, Klaus? – Stefan perguntou e eu suspirei aliviado. Ele finalmente tinha chegado, agora eu estava um passo mais próximo de Elena.


	26. Aviso sobre atualizações

Oi amores, desculpa não ter atualizado! Meu computador que está com as historias quebrou e só consertou recentemente e agora as aulas voltaram, o capitulo 26 está quase pronto, eu vou tentar atualizar pelo menos 2 vezes por mes, mas não prometo nada! É só pra avisar mesmo, beiijo e comentem os capitulos, isso sempre me deixa mais animada pra escrever e quantos mais comentarios, mas eu escrevo. É como animais movidos por comidas, escritores são movidos por comentarios! Beiijos =)


	27. Chapter 27

Apenas... Capitulo 26 (Pov Elena - Pov Damon)

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Eu estava sozinha agora, bem, não exatamente sozinha, mas Klaus não estava aqui, eu sabia que alguém estava em vigiando, um vampiro hipnotizado ou humano, também hipnotizado.  
>Eu não queria que ninguém se machucasse, mas a essa hora Damon já deveria estar surtando procurando por mim.<br>- Hey! – o homem que estava me vigiando gritou e eu me virei. – Klaus está ligando.  
>Eu continuei lá, o que Klaus quissese falar não me interessava, o homem veio até mim e colocou o celular em meu ouvido, repetindo que Klaus queria falar comigo.<br>- É melhor você falar com ele, alguma coisa sobre o seu namoradinho e as bruxinhas. - após ele falar isso eu peguei o celular rapidamente.  
>- Olá. Achei que você demoraria mais para atender. - Klaus disse, mas eu não me importei, pois pude ouvir a voz de Damon no fundo e meu coração perdeu uma batida.<br>- Damon está ai? - foi a primeira coisa que eu falei desde que eu acordei. Eu sabia que ele estava lá, mas mesmo assim perguntei.  
>- Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, querida. - Klaus respondeu, a voz dele me deixava doente, mas eu me segurava a realidade pois eu poderia falar com Damon.<br>Eu podia ouvir Damon outra vez, falando algo parecido com "Deixe-me falar com ela".  
>- Então, veja, Damon quer falar com você, mas eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso, não agora. Se você quiser ve-lo novamente, você só precisa fazer algumas coisas, seguir alguns passos. Você vai fazer isso? - eu concordei rapidamente.<br>- Ótimo! Então, em primeiro lugar você vai entrar no carro, enquanto o seu 'vigia' vai dirigir, você não vai tentar nada, ou você nunca verá seus amigos novamente. Você entendeu? - outra vez eu concordei rapidamente. - Então eu te vejo em breve.

(Pov Damon)

Perfeito! Tudo estava perfeito! Eu não sabia onde Elena estava, eu não sabia aonde ela estava indo, eu ainda não tinha nem falado com ela. Isso era maravilhoso!  
>Bonnie e Lucy estavam conversando algo que era impossível ouvir alguns minutos atrás, depois, quando eu perguntei, elas haviam dito ser sálvia queimada e que agora sabiam o que deveriam fazer, elas não falaram exatamente com essas palavras, mas esse era o significado do que elas haviam dito. Mas elas também deixaram claro que era pouco provável que funcionasse, o que me deixou ainda mais nevorso do que eu já estava.<br>- Você está aqui. - a voz de Klaus me tirou de meus pensamentos e se o que ele estava dizendo significava o que eu estava pensando, então talvez as coisas finalmente ficasem melhores, então é claro que eu fui correndo com a minha velocidade de vampiro para a porta. - Espere antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Não é só porque ela está aqui que a vida de qualquer um de vocês não está por um fio.  
>Eu resisti ao impulso de dizer alguma outra coisa de volta para ele, só pioraria as coisas e agora que Elena estava aqui isso importava e muito.<p> 


	28. Mil desculpa e eu vou atualizar!

OMG! Vocês podem me matar se quiserem! Eu sinto muito por não postar nada por praticamente 4 meses! É que eu estive tao ocupada! Mas eu não esqueci essa historia! De jeito nenhum! Foi a minha primeira fic e é meu bebe! Eu prometo, prometo que eu vou atualizar e postar o ultimo capitulo ate o final do ano! Eu sei que sao outros quatro meses, mas ate o natal eu ja postei! Eu vou tentar o meu maximo pra escrever um otimo capitulo por fazer voces esperarem tanto! Mil beijos e mil desculpas!


	29. Último capitulo, capitulo 27

Apenas... Capitulo 27 (Pov Elena)

Nervosismo corria por minhas veias, mas eu continuava a andar com passos longos e firmes em direção a porta. Tudo que eu queria agora era ver Damon, saber que ele estava seguro. É claro, eu deveria estar mais preocupada comigo mesma, sendo que eu era a única que tinha sido sequestrada, mas eu também sabia que Damon faria qualquer coisa para me salvar e isso poderio o colocar em perigo, então, aqui estava eu, me preocupando com ele.

Klaus estava parado a minha frente e eu era capaz de ouvir as pessoas falando atrás dele. Meus amigos e minha família. Eu sabia que Bonnie e Damon estavam aqui, mas eu não tinha ideia que estavam todos aqui. Eu já deveria saber a essa hora que todos eles se arriscariam por mim. Nós somos família, depois de tudo.

E então eu ouço um grito e meus olhos voltam para a frente, onde Klaus está. Se alguns segundos atrás ele estava bem e com um ar confiante, é exatamente o contrario de como ele está agora. Klaus está caído de joelhos, ele está gritando e suas mãos estão tampando seus ouvidos, como se ele estivesse ouvindo um som horrível. A cor de seu rosto estava extremamente pálida e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

-Você não vai continuar por ai brincando com as pessoas. Todos nós temos uma vida que você está nos impedindo de viver. Agora é nossa hora de impedir você de viver a sua.-Lucy diz, aparecendo atrás de Klaus com Bonnie a seu lado e então elas começam a recitar algum feitiço, que parece estar consumindo quase toda a energia de ambas, pois seus narizes estão sangrando e suor está começando a aparecer em suas testas.

E então está acabado, suas vozes diminuem a um tom que não é audível até elas se silenciarem totalmente, os gritos de Klaus param e seu corpo caiu no chão sem nenhum apoio. Ninguém fala nada, mas o homem que trabalhava para Klaus é esperto e vai embora o mais rápido possível, mas ninguém se importa com isso. Porque acabou, Klaus está morto.

E de repente Damon está correndo em minha direção, checando para ver se eu estou machucada ou qualquer coisa desse jeito. Quando ele vê que eu estou bem, ele simplesmente me puxa para seus braços e me abraça forte, me beijando nos lábios.

Depois disso todos voltamos para nossas casas e continuamos com nossa vida do jeito mais normal que pudemos.

Bonnie vai passar o verão com Lucy e decide fazer a faculdade onde ela mora, para saber mais sobre seus poderes e sua família e não é muito tempo depois que Jeremy decide que ele quer ir para lá também.

Stefan e Katherine decidem viajar por aí, além, eles tem uma eternidade juntos pela frente e tudo fica ótimo entre eles e eu e Damon, o que é incrível depois de bastante tempo de lutas e brigas.

Alaric consegue, finalmente, tentar recomeçar a vida dele, depois de perder praticamente tudo. Matar Klaus foi o que ele precisava para se livrar de toda a culpa e dor. Ele conhece uma médica, chamada Meredith e ela é perfeita para ele.

Tyler e Care decidem ficar por aqui, de qualquer jeito, com todos os problemas resolvidos, eles estão com tudo bem entre eles e podem ficar na calma.

Matt vai para alguma faculdade por ter conseguido uma bolsa em esportes, o que ele mereceu e o que é bom para ele, seguir uma vida boa, humana e normal.

E eu e Damon? Bem, nós estamos perfeitos. Alguns meses após a morte de Klaus, eu decido que eu concordo com o que o namorado de Lexi havia dito "Se você quer ficar com alguém para sempre, você tem que viver para sempre" e faço a minha escolha, depois de ter certeza que eu tenho certeza, Damon me transforma e o que nós vamos fazer com toda a eternidade pela frente? Nós vamos descobrir isso no caminho.

~FIM~

Note: Eu não acredito que este é o ultimo capitulo, faz tanto tempo que eu estou escrevendo essa história, mas eu tenho bastante ideias pela frente e eu espero fazer um bom uso delas. Obrigada a todos os leitores que me acompanharam e não me mataram por todo o tempo que eu fiquei sem atualizar. Bem, é isso. Esse é o fim de Apenas.


End file.
